Chopper
Chopper (originally Can Opener) was a middleweight robot built by Team LOGICOM for the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a hexagonal robot armed with an undercutting blade and three spikes. It performed decently in competition, winning at least one match in each of its appearances. Team LOGICOM also built a lightweight robot with the same design named Code:BLACK. Robot history Season 3.0 Can Opener's first opponent was Spin Cycle. Can Opener won on a 44-1 judge's decision and moved to round-two where it faced Cheap Shot. It lost this fight, and was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 Chopper first round was against Problem Child. The two both brought their powerful weapons to bear on each other, and parts flew. After several hits, Problem Child's lower Lexan protection was destroyed and it died. Chopper stopped moving soon after. Problem Child was eliminated, and Chopper moved on. Chopper then fought Space Monkey for a spot in the TV rounds. Chopper's floor-grazing blade got in a few good hits on Space Monkey, and went right under it. However, the blade got bent and Chopper's weapon was out. Space Monkey was narrowly the winner in the pushing match that followed. Chopper's blade eventually fell off, and Space Monkey let the smoke out of something, presumably from the moderate damage done to it early in the match by Chopper's blade. The judges scored 25-20 in favor of Space Monkey. Season 5.0 Chopper's first fight in Season 5.0 was against Hoarf. It won this fight, and advanced to the next round where it faced A-10 Thunderbolt. It won this match by KO after completely destroying A-10 Thunderbolt, and advanced again where it faced Slap 'Em Sillier. Before the fight began, Chopper's team was unable to get the gas engine for the weapon started. They asked for a postponement but the Slap 'Em Sillier team refused. As a result, Chopper went into the fight without a working weapon. At some point during the fight, the heavier Slap 'Em Sillier robot stopped working and Chopper ended up winning. This win put Chopper through to the next round, where it was now against the first BattleBots IQ champion Wee Willy Wedgy. It lost this fight, and was eliminated from the competition. BattleBots Rochester R3 Chopper's first fight was against Royd Rage. This fight started with Chopper getting up to speed, and delivering two nasty hits to Royd Rage. However the second hit caused Chopper's motor to stall, this disabled the blade. However, Royd Rage had been badly damaged by that attack and its wheels were struggling to touch the ground as a result. Just as the count down was beginning on Royd Rage though it started moving, and drove into the wall where it stopped moving again. After freeing itself from the wall with it's flipper Royd Rage then moved into the center of the arena where it stopped moving yet again. However, halfway through the countdown Royd Rage sprung back to life once more, and immediately drove under, and took a shot from the Pulverizers. After Royd Rage had driven itself into the wall a few more times Chopper wedged underneath it, and attempted to take it to the wall itself. However, Royd Rage slipped off, and both robots continued to bump into each other until time ran out. Due to Royd Rage's consistent periods of immobility, and the damage Chopper did to it, the judges decision was handed to Chopper, and it advanced to the next round where it faced Green Wave. This fight started with both robots spinning up, and moving towards each other, with Green Wave ripping armor off the top of Chopper. Green Wave then delivered a hit that completely immobilized Chopper, which promptly tapped out. This loss meant that Chopper was now in the losers bracket where it was scheduled to fight Funnel Cloud, however Funnel Cloud had technical issues, and was forced to forfeit. This meant that Chopper was now one of the final eight robots remaining in the competition, which meant it was in the quarterfinals against Chaos Toaster. It lost this fight, and was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 5 Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots from Florida